Due to the finite amount of available petroleum resources on the earth, and given the fact that motor vehicles, dependent upon these resources as a source of fuel, notably gasoline, are a major mode of transportation, it is not without reason that much prior art has been devoted to efforts to reduce the amount of fuel required to cover a given distance. In the use of said fuel with an internal combustion engine, it is widely understood that a certain portion of fuel is not burned completely during the combustion process. Additionally, efforts to economize fuel efficiency, have often reduced engine performance, (that is, a reduction in available engine horsepower). Whereas, prior art has attempted to reduce engine exhaust emissions, it usually reduces engine efficiency as well. The approaches taken by prior art are varied and often produce inconsistant results once outside the controlled conditions of the laboratory.
Prior art has attempted to increase fuel economy by using gasoline fumes mixed with various additives or fumes alone. However, such efforts have not produced results as claimed in that after drawing off the fumes of gasoline, the operator has a petroleum by-product remaining in the fuel tank. Removal of said by-product is inconvenient and presents problems as to its disposal. Usually, the results of prior art of this nature are that fuel economy is increased insignificantly or not at all.
Some of the efforts of prior art to improve combustion efficiency are disclosed in the patented art. As exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,779, a fuel economy system is disclosed in which engine vacuum is used to draw gasoline fumes and air from the fuel tank with the tank itself being heated by engine coolant. Another example of prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,799, in which gasoline fumes which normally escape the fuel tank are fed to the carburetor to increase fuel economy. Another example, is U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,698, engine vacuum is used to vaporize gasoline in a container, said fuel is then injected in the combustion chamber along with air.
Many other attempts have been made in prior art to utilize gasoline fumes in various manners, namely as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 474,838; 1,938,497; 3,749,376; 4,011,847; 4,191,153; and 4,197,820.
Prior art also provides for the use of heated combustion air. As exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,343, heated air is introduced to the fuel/air mixture created by the carburetor. Additionally, prior art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,988, atomized gasoline and small amount of air are heated where fuel is vaporized. Said heated mixture is delivered to the engine manifold. And finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,593, fumes are drawn off an air-tight fuel tank and combustion air is heated, air and fuel are mixed in the combustion chambers.
The above mentioned prior art represents only a small portion of efforts to increase fuel economy. The achievements of prior art has apparently fallen short of expectations in light of the fact that many inventions continue to be advanced.